voice_acting_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noriaki Sugiyama
Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山 紀彰? Sugiyama Noriaki, born March 9, 1974 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He is best known for his Roles as Retsu Hattori from Love Hina Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Uryu Ishida from Bleach. Sugiyama is often cast for cool collected character Filmography Television animation ;2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Tetsu Yabe) ;2001 * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (Blader DJ) * Love Hina (Retsu Hattori) ;2002 * ''Naruto (Sasuke Uchiha) * Beyblade: V-Force (Blader DJ) * Sentō Yōsei Yukikaze (Ito) * Mirage of Blaze (Additional voice) ;2003 * Beyblade G Revolution (Blader DJ) * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Crewman) * Dark Shell (Fukushima) ;2004 * Bleach (Uryū Ishida) ;2005 * The Law of Ueki (Ancho Kabara) * Kamichu! (Inu-Oshu/dog priest) * Hell Girl (Mamoru Hanagasa) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! (Hills) * Damekko Dōbutsu (Usahara) * Eyeshield 21 (Shiryu Kakegawa) ;2006 * The Story of Saiunkoku (Shōrin, Sânta) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama) * Fate/stay night (Shirō Emiya) * Gintama (Sniper Kame) ;2007 * Toward the Terra (Tony) * Ōkiku Furikabutte (Junta Takase) * Naruto Shippuden (Sasuke Uchiha) * Koutetsu Sangokushi (Chouun Shiryuu) ;2008 * Black Butler (William T. Spears) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama) ;2009 * Hetalia: Axis Powers (England) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Blader DJ) ;2010 * Hetalia: World Series (England) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (Blader DJ) * Shukufuku no Campanella (Aberdeen Roland) * K On (Ryuichi Hosokawa) ;2011 * Beyblade Metal Fury (Blader DJ) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (Katsumi Morikawa) * Carnival Phantasm (Shirō Emiya) * Nyanpire (Masamunya Dokuganryu) * Heart no Kuni no Alice (Boris Airay) ;2012 * Moyashimon (Takuma Kawahama) * Kimi to Boku. 2 (Akihiro) * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica (Phil Barnett) ;2013 * Hetalia: The Beautiful World (England) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Shirō Emiya) * Meganebu! (William Satou) *''Danganronpa The Animation'' (Shinji Aoyama) ;2014 * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (Shirō Emiya) * ''Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (Shirō Emiya) * Kamigami no Asobi (Thor Megingjard) * Francesca: Girls be ambitious (Ishikawa Takuboku) ;2015 * Hetalia: The World Twinkle (England) * Blood Blockade Battlefront '' (DJ Fango) * ''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works 2nd Season (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! Herz! (Shirō Emiya) ;2016 * Norn9 (Shukuri Akito) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei! (Shirō Emiya) * D.Gray-man Hallow (Arystar Krory III) * ReLIFE (Akira Inukai) * Maho Girls PreCure! (Orba) *''Danganronpa 3 End of Hope Peak Acadamy'' (Shinji Aoyama) ;2017 *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (Sasuke Uchiha) *''Spiritpact'' (Intetsu) *''One Piece'' (Vinsmoke Ichiji) *''Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma: The Third Plate'' (Ryu Hyuga) Original video animation (OVA) *''Carnival Phantasm'' (2011) (Shirō Emiya) *''Naruto Shippūden: Sunny Side Battle!!! (2014) (Sasuke Uchiha) Anime films * Beyblade The Movie: Fierce Battle (2002) (Blader DJ) * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (2008) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Axis Powers - Paint it, White! (2010) (England) * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012) (Sasuke Uchiha) * The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014) (Sasuke Uchiha) * Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015) (Sasuke Uchiha) Video games ;2007 * Alice in the Country of Hearts (Boris Airay) ;2017 * Onmyōji (Abe no Seimei, Kuro Seimei) Unknown date * Ar tonelico III (Aoto) * Arcobaleno (Basilio Graziani) * Atelier Ayesha (Ernie Lyttelton) * Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Hans Arlens) * Ayakashi Gohan (Hana Suou) * Bleach games (Uryū Ishida) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Blader DJ) * BEYOND THE FUTURE - FIX THE TIME ARROWS -'' (Holo) * ''Bakumatsu Rock (Yataro Iwasaki) * Clock Zero (Toranosuke Saionji/Traitor) * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ride to Victory!! (Katsumi Morikawa) * Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (Alexi) * Danganronpa Trigor Havoc (Shinji Aoyama) * Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair (Shinji Aoyama) * Duel Savior (Taiga) * Date ni Game Tsui Wake Jane! (Saul) * Danzai no Maria (Mikagami Shuurei,Zakariel) * Ellvarier (Raven) * Elsword (Ciel) * Fate/stay night Realta Nua (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/Hollow Ataraxia (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/tiger colosseum (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/tiger colosseum Upper (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/unlimited Codes PORTABLE (Shirō Emiya) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Shirō Emiya) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (Keiss) * Gakuen Hetalia Portable (England) * Hakarena Heart ~Ta ga Tame ni Kimi wa Aru~ (Hanyuu Ryouya) * Hitofuta Kitan (Futatsuo) * HOLY BREAKER! (Hida Kaishou) * Hana Awase (Utsutsu,Ime) * Imoutoflag (Suzumori Taichi) * Infinite Undiscovery (Kiriya) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (Bruno Buccellati) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Bruno Buccellati) * J-Stars Victory VS (Sasuke Uchiha) * Kamigami no Asobi (Thor Megingjard) * Kuroyuki hime -Snow Black-'' (Dune Baxter) * ''Kyoukai no Shirayuki (Kaine Kumishima) * Last Escort -Club Katze-'' (Johan) * ''Magician's Academy (Professor Sagami) * Million KNights Vermilion (Sven) * Moyasimon (Takuma Kawahama) * MagnaCarta II (Crocell) * Mermaid Gosick (Basil Adilworth) * Muramasa Rebirth (Seikichi) * Naruto games (Sasuke Uchiha) * Nazowaku Yakata Oto no aida ni aida ni (Parokku Homes) * NORN9 (Shukuri Akito) * Okashi na Shima no Peter Pan ~Sweet Never Land~ (Tink Bell) * Princess Arthur (Medraut) * Riviera: The Promised Land (Hector) * Rage of Bahamut (Noah,Avenging Soul) * Shōnen Onmyōji (Abe no Masachika) * Shukufuku no Campanella (Aberdeen Roland) * Starry☆Sky 〜After Autumn〜 (Takuya Nashimoto) * Shinobazu Seven (Genki Tounosawa) * Sengoku Basara 3 (Otomo Sorin) * Shiratsuyu no Kai (Kanda Chiaki) * SNOW BOUND LAND (Demon) * SA7 -SILENT ABILITY SEVEN-'' (Crawforo Takami) * ''Twinkle Crusaders (Virus) * Tartaros (Lucius) * Tsugi no Giseisha o Oshirase Shimasu (Kashizawa) * The Guided Fate Paradox (Rakiel Ljuin) * Yamikara no Izanai Tenebrae I (Tenji) * Yunohana SpRING (Katsuragi Naomasa) Drama CD * Amemakura (Genki) * Girl's Therapist Case 1 (Amagishi Kira) * Haikagura (Tekkai) * Hetalia: Axis Powers Drama CD (England) * Hetalia: Axis Powers Hitsuji De Oyasumi Vol. 15 (England) * Hikaru Ga Chikyuu Ni Ita Koro * Koezaru Wa Akai Hana (Naran) * Love Presenter * Love Trip (Sasaki) * ONE x 3 (Aoitsuki Saki) * Renai Jōtō Ikemen Gakuen (Tatsumi Ryoji) * Road to Charasuke (Sasuke Uchiha) * Ryūnohanawazurai * Sengoku Soine (Date) * Sono Ai Wa Yamai Ni Itaru (Mamiya Kanoe) * Tsundere Darling * VANQUISH BROTHERS (Kenshin) * Yours For An Hour (Aki Tsukikage) * Romantic Joutou (Ekihito) Tokusatsu * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (Debo Tangosekku) ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: Hundred Years After (Debo Harudamonne)